supersentai780fandomcom-20200214-history
Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan characters
Sun Vulcan "'''Shine! Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan!'"(''Kagayake! Taiyō Sentai San Barukan!) Ryuusuke,Kin'ya & Asao's last names include the Japanese names of their totem animals. *'Ryuusuke Oowashi' (大鷲 龍介''Ōwashi Ryūsuke'')/'Vul Eagle I' (初代バルイーグル''Shodai Baru Īguru'') (Episodes 1-23) - An EPDS air force officer. He left to pursue space shuttle research for NASA in the United States. **'Special moves:' Eagle Wings (イーグルウイング''Īguru Uingu''), Eagle Diving (イーグルダイビング''Īguru Daibingu''), Eagle Fire (イーグルファイヤー''Īguru Faiyā'') *'Takayuki Hiba' (飛羽 高之''Hiba Takayuki'')/'Vul Eagle II' (2代目バルイーグル''Nidaime Baru Īguru'') (Episodes 23-50) - A colleague of Oowashi. Master of kendo. Hiba took over for Oowashi after he left for NASA shuttle research. Along with his fellow Red Rangers from Goranger to TimeRanger led by Red Falcon from Liveman, they appeared in GaoRanger Vs Super Sentai **'Special moves:' Hiba Gaishi (Hiba Return), Shin Hiba Gaishi (New Hiba Return), Secret Sword Style Cross Cut. *'Kin'ya Samejima' (鮫島 欣也''Samejima Kin'ya'') / Vul Shark (バルシャーク''Baru Shāku'')- An EPDS naval officer. **'Special moves:' Shark Washer (シャークウォッシャー''Shāku Wosshā''), Shark Diving (シャークダイビング''Shāku Daibingu''), Shark Rolling (シャークローリング''Shāku Rōringu''<), Shark Jaws (シャークジョーズ''Shāku Jōzu'') *'Asao Hyou' (豹 朝夫''Hyō Asao'')/'Vul Panther' (バルパンサー''Baru Pansā'') - An EPDS army officer. **'Special moves:' Panther Galaxy (パンサーギャラクシー''Pansā Gyarakushī''), Panther Claw (パンサークロー''Pansā Kurō''), Panther Bomber (パンサーボンバー''Pansā Bonbā'), Panther Mole (パンサーもぐら''Pansā Mogura''), Rolling Panther (ローリングパンサー''Rōringu Pansā''), Panther Throw (パンサー投げ''Pansā Nage'') Arsenal *'Vulcan Brace' - Sun Vulcan's transformation device. The transformation call is "Sun Vulcan!" (or, for individual members, their codename) *'Vulcan Sticks' (バルカンスティック''Barukan Sutikku''- The standard-issue weapon for the Sun Vulcans. Mecha *'Jaguar Vulcan' (ジャガーバルカン''Jagā Barukan'')- The flying fortress. Its jaws open to let the components of the Sun Vulcan Robo launch. *'Sun Vulcan Robo' (サンバルカンロボ''San Barukan Robo'') - The first combining Sentai robot, and also the first to "talk" in the form of shouting attack techniques. Cosmo Vulcan and Bull Vulcan combine when the command "Fusion! Grand Cross!" (合体グランドクロス''Gattai Gurando Kurosu'') is given. It is armed with the Solar Sword (太陽剣''Taiyō Ken'') and its finishing attack to destroy monsters is the Aurora Plasma Return (オーロラプラズマ返し''Ōrora Purazuma Kaeshi''). Its other weapons are the Vul Shield (バルシールド''Baru Shīrudo''), Vul Tonfa (バルトンファ''Baru Tonfa''), Vul Hand (バルハンド''Baru Hando''), Vulcan Sun, and Vulcan Cannons (バルカン砲''Barukan Jū''). **'Cosmo Vulcan' (コスモバルカン''Kosumo Barukan'') - A jet piloted by Vul Eagle. It is stored in the Jaguar Vulcan's mouth. It forms Sun Vulcan Robo's head, upper arms, and body. **'Bull Vulcan' (ブルバルカン''Buru Barukan'') - A bulldozer-like vehicle with two cockpits; one for the left half and the other for the right half. It is piloted by Vul Shark and Vul Panther and is stored in rear of the Jaguar Vulcan, divided in half. It forms the Sun Vulcan Robo's legs, with the feet storing the forearms. Vehicles *'Land Vulcan' (ランドバルカン''Rando Barukan'') - Vuleagle's Jeep. *'Shark Machine' (シャークマシーン''Shaaku Mashiin'') - Vulshark's blue Motorbike. *'Panther Machine' (パンサーマシーン''Pansaa Mashiin'') - Vulpanther's green Motorbike. Allies *'Daizaburou Arashiyama' (嵐山 大三郎''Arashiyama Daizaburō'') - The commander of the EPDS. He is an expert at robotics. He was the designer of the team's mecha. *'Misa Arashiyama' (嵐山 美佐''Arashiyama Misa'') / Belle Swordswoman White Rose Mask (美剣士白バラ仮面''Bikenshi Shiro Bara Kamen'') - The Commander's daughter. She was also Commander Arashiyama's secretary and took care of the talking dog CC. In Episode 29, she transforms into White Rose Mask (likely through the quick-change talent that she shares with many Super Sentai heroines) to aid the Sun Vulcans in their battle against Red Rose Mask (Rose Monger).